runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Quests
in runescape zijn er verschillende mensen of monsters die je hulp nodig hebben. Een quest is een opdracht of hulp die jij van iemand krijgt. Het is dan de bedoeling dat jij die quest voltooid. Je kan de quest maar één keer doen. Sommige questen zullen moeilijk zijn en de andere andere zullen weer makkelijk zijn. Je krijgt ook altijd een beloning als je de quest hebt gehaald. Je beloning is meestal XP in een Skill en quest punten of toegang tot een nieuw gebied, item of mini game of iets anders. Voor members die alle questen hebben gehaalt, hebben ook nog de mogelijkheid om een mooie questcape te halen bij de Wise Old Mand. Je kunt de lijst van questen zien in je quest journal op je Runescape scherm. De questen hebben in je quest journal een verschillende kleur. Rood Nog niet gestart Geel Nog bezig Groen Voltooid Sommige questen zijn ook mini questen. Deze questen zullen niet al te lang duren en je krijgt er ook geen quest punt voor. Er zijn in totaal 137 questen, waarvan er 119 voor members zijn. Met in totaal 258 quest punten te behalen. Voor de meeste questen questen heb je ook nog eens bepaalde Skill nodig. Hieronder staan de max skills die je nodig hebt om alle questen te voltooien. Lijst met questen Non-member questen Black Knight's Fortress Cook's Assistant Demon Slayer Doric's Quest Dragon Slayer Ernest the Chicken Goblin Diplomacy Imp Catcher The Knight's sword Pirate's Treasure Prince Ali Rescue The Restless Ghost Romeo and Juliet Rune Mysteries Sheep Shearer Shield of Arrav Vampire Slayer Witch's Potion Member questen Animal Magnetism Another Slice of H.A.M. Back to my Roots Between a Rock... Big Chompy Bird Hunting Biohazard Cabin Fever Clock Tower Cold War Contact! Creature of Fenkenstrain Darkness of Hallowvale Dealing with Scabaras Death Plateau Death to the Dorgeshuun Desert Treasure Devious Minds The Digsite Dream Mentor Druidic Rituals Dwarf Cannon Eadgar's Ruse Eagles' Peak Elemental Workshop I Elemental Workshop II Enakhra's Lament An Enlightened Journey The Eyes of Glouphrie Fairy Tale Part I - Growing Pains Fairy Tale Part II - Cure a Queen Family Crest The Feud Fight Arena Fishing contest Forgettable Tale... The Fremennik Isles The Fremennik Trials Garden of Tranquillity Gertrude's Cat Ghosts Ahoy The Giant Dwarf The Golem The Grand Tree The Great Brain Robbery Grim tales The Hand in the Sand Haunted Mine Hazeel Cult Heroes Quest Holy Grail Horror from the Deep Icthlarin's Little Helper In Aid of the Myreque In Search of the Myreque Jungle Potion King's Ransom Land of the Goblins Legacy of Seergaze Legends' Quest Lost city The Lost Tribe Lunar Diplomacy Making History Merlin's crystal Monkey Madness Monk's Friend Mountain Daughter Mourning's Ends Part I Mourning's Ends Part II Murder Mystery My Arm's Big Adventure Nature Spirit Observatory Quest Olaf's quest One Small Favour The Path of Glouphrie Perils of Ice Mountain Plague city Priest in Peril Rag and Bone Man Rat Catchers Recipe for Disaster - 100e quest van Runescape Recruitment Drive Regicide Roving Elves Royal Trouble Rum Deal Scorpion Catcher Sea Slug Shades of Mort'ton Shadow of the storm Sheep Herder Shilo Village Slug Menace A Soul's Bane Spirits of the Elid Swan Song Tai Bwo Wannai Trio A Tail of two Cats Tears of Guthix Temple of Ikov Throne of Miscellania The Tourist Trap Tower of Life Tree Gnome Village Tribal Totem Troll Romance Troll Stronghold Underground Pass Wanted! Watch Tower Waterfall Quest What Lies Below Witch's house Wolf Wistle Zogre flesh eaters Mini-Quests: Bar Crawl Card Barbarian Training Chaos Tunnels: The hunt for Surok Ghostly Robes en Shadow Sword Goblin High Priests Knight Waves Training Grounds Mage Arena Mogre mini quest Scarabite Notes The Lair of Tarn Razorlor Varrock Museum Zamorak Mage Categorie:Quests